Martin Seligman
As of late 2005, Martin E.P. Seligman is Robert A. Fox Leadership Professor of Psychology at the University of Pennsylvania, Department of Psychology. At the Department, he was previously the Director of the Clinical Training Program. Seligman has served as President of the American Psychological Association (APA) Division of Clinical Psychology. In 1996, Seligman was elected President of the APAList of APA Presidents by the widest margin in its history. He is the founding Editor-in-Chief of Prevention and Treatment magazine (the APA electronic journal), is on the Board of Advisors of Parents Magazine, and is Chairman of the Scientific Board at Foresight, Inc. Seligman is probably best known for his work on the idea of "learned helplessness," and more recently, for his contributions to and leadership in the field of Positive Psychology. Seligman is also a best selling author, writing about Positive Psychology topics such as The Optimistic Child, Learned Optimism, and, in 2002, Authentic Happiness. He also wrote What You Can Change and What You Can't. ----- elected APA President | before=Norman Abeles | after= Richard M. Suinn | years=1998}} Publications Books *Seligman, M.E.P. and Hager, J. 1972)(Eds.). Biological Boundaries of Learning. New York: Appleton-Century-Crofts. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1975). Helplessness: On depression, development, and death. San Francisco: W. H. Freeman. *Maser, J. and Seligman, M.E.P. (1977)(Eds.), Psychopathology: Experimental Models. San Francisco:W.H. Freeman *D. Garber, J., & Seligman, M.E.P. (Eds.). (1980). Human helplessness: theory and applications. New York: Academic Press. *Seligman, M.E.P. (1993). What You Can Change and What You Can't: The Complete Guide to Successful Self-Improvement. New York: Knopf. ISBN 0679410244 (Paperback reprint edition, 1995, Ballantine Books, ISBN 0449909719) * Peterson, C., Maier, S., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1993). Learned helplessness: A theory for the age of personal control. New York: Oxford. * Buchanan, G., & Seligman, M.E.P. (Eds.). (1995). Explanatory Style. Hillsdale, N.J.: Erlbaum. *Seligman, M.E.P., Reivich, K., Jaycox, L., & Gillham, J. (1996). The Optimistic Child: Proven Program to Safeguard Children from Depression & Build Lifelong Resilience''. New York: Houghton Mifflin. (Paperback edition, 1996, Harper Paperbacks, ISBN 0060977094) * Seligman, M. E. P. (1998). Learned optimism. (2d ed.). New York: Pocket Books (Simon and Schuster). First pub (1990). ISBN 0671019112 * Seligman, M. E. P., & Rosenhan, D. L. (1998). Abnormality. New York: W.W. Norton. * Seligman, M. E. P., Walker, E., & Rosenhan, D. L. (2001). [[Abnormal Psychology. (4th ed.) New York: W.W. Norton. *R. Chirot, D., & Seligman, M.E.P. (Eds.) (2001). Ethnopolitical warfare: Causes, consequences, and possible solutions. Washington, D.C.: APA Press. *Seligman, M.E.P. (2002). Authentic Happiness: Using the New Positive Psychology to Realize Your Potential for Lasting Fulfillment''. New York: Free Press. ISBN 0743222970 (Paperback edition, 2004, Free Press, ISBN 0743222989) Book Chapters *Isaacowitz, D. M., & Seligman, M. E. P. (in press). Cognitive styles and well-being in adulthood and old age. In M. H. Bornstein, L. Davidson, C. L. M. Keyes, K. A. *Moore, (Eds.). Well-being: Positive development across the life course. Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. (2002). *Seligman, M. E. P. (2001). Positive Psychology, Positive Prevention, and Positive Therapy. In C.R. Snyder, & S.J. Lopez (Eds.), Handbook of Positive Psychology, Cary, NC: Oxford University Press. *Seligman, M. E. P., & Isaacowitz, D. M. (2000). Learned helplessness. In G. Fink, (Ed.). Encyclopedia of Stress. (pp. 599-603). San Diego: Academic Press. *Shatte, A. J., Reivich, K., Gillham, J. E., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1999). Learned optimism in children. In C.R. Snyder (Ed.), The Psychology of Coping. Oxford University Press. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1994). What you can change & what you cannot change. In Duffy, K.G. (Ed.). (1997). Annual Editions: Personal growth and behavior. (pp. 188-195). Guilford, CT: Dushkin/McGraw-Hill. *Gillham, J. E., Shatte, A. J., Reivich, K. J., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1998). Optimism, pessimism, and explanatory style. In E.C. Chang (Ed.), Optimism and pessimism. Washington, D.C.: APA Press. *Seligman, H. E. P., Peterson, C., Schulman, P., & Castellon, C. (1992). The explanatory style scoring manual. In C.P. Smith (Ed.), Motivation and personality: Handbook of thematic content analysis. Cambridge University Press, 383. *Burns, M. O., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1991). Explanatory style, helplessness, and depression. In C.R. Snyder, & D.R. Forsyths (Eds.), Handbook of social and clinical psychology. New York: Pergamon Press, 267-284. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1989). Explanatory style: Predicting depression, achievement, and health. In M.D. Yapko (Ed.), Brief therapy approaches to treating anxiety and depression. N.Y.: Brunner/Mazel, Inc., 5-32. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1989). Why is there so much depression today? The waxing of the individual and the waning of the commons. In Ingram, R.E. (Ed.). (1990). Contemporary psychological approaches to depression: Theory, research and treatment. (pp. 1-9). New York: Plenum Publishing. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1988). Competing theories of panic. In S.J. Rachman, & J. Maser (Eds.), Panic: Psychological perspectives. Hillsdale, N.J.: Erlbaum, 321-329. *Seligman, M. E. P., Kamen, L. P., & Nolen-Hoeksema, S. (1988). Explanatory style across the life-span: Achievement and health. In E.M. Hetherington, R.M. Lerner, & M. Perlmutter (Eds.), Child development in life-span perspective. Hillsdale, N.J.: Erlbaum, 91-114. *Seligman, M. E. P., & Nolen-Hoeksema, S. (1987). Explanatory style and depression. In D. Magnusson, & A. Ohman, (Eds.), Psychopathology: An interactional perspective. New York: Academic Press, 125-139. *Kamen, L., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1987). Explanatory style and health. In M. Johnston, & T. Marteau (Eds.), Current psychological research and reviews: Special issue on health psychology, 6, 207-218 Self-Administered training in the CAVE technique: Content analysis of verbatim explanations. *Seligman, M. E. P., & Peterson, C. (1986). A learned helplessness perspective on childhood depression: Theory and research. In M. Rutter, C.E. Izard, & P. Read (Eds.), Depression in young people: Developmental and clinical perspectives. New York: Guilford, 223-249. *Seligman, M. E. P., & Visintainer, M. A. (1985). Tumor rejection and early experience of uncontrollable shock in the rat. In F.R. Brush, & J.B. Overmier (Eds.), Affect, conditioning, and cognition: Essays on the determinants of behavior. Hillsdale, N.J.: Erlbaum, 203-210. *Seligman, M. E. P., & Elder, G. (1985). Learned helplessness and life-span development. In A. Sorenson, F. Weinert, Sherrod (Eds.), Human development and the life course: Multidisciplinary perspectives. Hillsdale, N.J.: Erlbaum, 377-427. *Peterson, C., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1985). The learned helplessness model of depression: Current status of theory and research. In E.E. Beckman, & W.R. Leber (Eds.), Handbook of depression: Treatment, assessment and research. Homewood, IL: Dorsey, 914-939. *Peterson, C., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1984). Hilflosigkeit, Attributionsstil, und Depression. In F.E. Weinert, & Rainer H. Kluwe (Eds.), Metakognition, motivation, und lernen. Stuttgart: Kohlhammer, 164-191. Translation: Helplessness and attributional style in depression. In F. Weinert, & R.H. Kluwe (Eds.), Metacognition, motivation, and understanding. Hillsdale, N.J.: Erlbaum Associates, 1987, 185-216. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1987). Translation: Helplessness and attributional style in depression. In F. Weinert, & R.H. Kluwe (Eds.), Metacognition, motivation, and understanding. Hillsdale, N.J.: Erlbaum Associates, (1987), 185-216. *Miller, W. R., Rosellini, R. A., and Seligman, M. E. P. (1977). Depression. In Maser, J. and Seligman, M.E.P. (Eds.), Psychopathology: Experimental Models. San Francisco: W.H. Freeman, 104-130. *Abramson, L. Y. and Seligman, M. E. P. (1977). Modeling psychopathology in the laboratory: History and rationale. In Maser, J. and Seligman, M.E.P. (Eds.), Psychopathology: Experimental Models. San Francisco:W.H. Freeman, 1-26. *Seligman, M. E. P. and Binik, Y. M. (1977). The safety signal hypothesis. In H. Davis and H. Hurwitz (Eds.), Pavlovian-Operant Interactions. Hillsdale, N.J.: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, 165-187. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1977). Reversing learned helplessness and depression. In P. Zimbardo, Psychology and Life (11(th) Edition). Glenview, IL: Scott-Foresman. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1977). Helplessness. In B. Wolman (Ed.), International Encyclopedia of Psychology, Psychiatry, Psychoanalysis, and Neurology. New York: Human Sciences, 5, 338. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1980). A learned helplessness point of view. In L. Rehm (Ed.), Behavior therapy for depression. New York: Academic Press, 123-142. *Abramson, L. Y., Garber, J., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1980). Learned helplessness in humans: An attributional analysis. In J. Garber, & M.E.P. Seligman (Eds.), Human helplessness. New York: Academic Press, 3-35. *Miller, S. M., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1980). The reformulated model of helplessness and depression: Evidence and theory. In R. Neufeld (Ed.), Psychological stress and psychopathology. New York: McGraw-Hill. 149-178 *Alloy, L. A., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1979). On the cognitive component of learned helplessness in animals and man. In G. Bower (Ed.), The psychology of learning and motivation. New York: Academic Press, 219-276. *Seligman, M. E. P., & Miller, S. M. (1979). The psychology of power: Concluding comments. In L. Perlmutter, & R. Monty (Eds.), Choice and perceived control. Hillsdale, N.J.: Erlbaum Associates, 347-370. *Seligman, M. E. P., & Cook, L. (1978). Learned helplessness and depression. In G.E. Finley, & G. Marin (Eds.), Readings in contemporary psychology. Mexico City: Trillas, 270-282. *Seligman, M. E. P., Klein, D. C., and Miller, W. R. (1976). Depression. In H. Leitenberg (Ed.), Handbook of Behavior Therapy. Englewood Cliffs: Prentice-Hall, 168-210. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1976). Learned helplessness and depression in animals and men. In J.T. Spence, R. Carson, and J. Thibaut (Eds.), Behavioral Approaches to Therapy. Morristown, N.J.: General Learning Press, 111-126. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1974). Depression and learned helplessness. In R.J. Friedman and M.M. Katz (Eds.), The Psychology of depression: Contemporary theory and research, Winston-Wiley. Reprinted in Rosenhan, D. Theory and Research in Abnormal Psychology, 1974. *Seligman, M. E. P., Maier, S. F., and Solomon, R. L. (1971). Consequences of unpredictable and uncontrollable trauma. In Brush, F.R. (Ed.), Aversive conditioning and Learning. New York: Academic Press. *Maier, S. F., Seligman, M. E. P., and Solomon, R. L. (1969). Pavlovian fear conditioning and learned helplessness. In Campbell, B.A., and Church, R.M. (Eds.), Punishment. New York: Appleton-Century-Crofts, 299-343. Papers Abramson, L. Y., Seligman M. E. P. and Teasdale J. D. (1978) Learned helplessness in humans: Critique and reformulation, Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 87, 49-74 *Isaacowitz, D. M., & Seligman, M. E. P. Cognitive style predictors of affect change in older adults. International Journal Of Aging & Human Development 54 (3): 233-253 2002 . *Seligman, M. E. P., Verkuil, P. R., & Kang, T. H. (2001). Why lawyers are unhappy. Cardozo Law Review, 23 (1), 33-53. *Goldstein, B. I., Abela, J. R. Z., Buchanan, G. M., & Seligman, M. E. P. (2000). Attributional style and life events: a diathesis-stress theory of alcohol consumption. Psychological Reports, 87, 949-955. *Seligman, M. E. P., & Csikszentmihalyi, M. (2000). Positive psychology: an introduction. American Psychologist, 55, 5-14. *Seligman, M. E. P. (2000). Optimism, pessimism, and mortality. Mayo Clinic Proceedings 75, 133-134. *Gillham, J. E., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1999). Footsteps on the road to positive psychology. Behaviour Research and Therapy, 37, S163-S173. *Miller, L., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1999). Beliefs about responsibility and improvement associated with liberal-conservative justice beliefs.Psychological Reports, 84, 329-338. *Miller, L., Seligman, M. E. P., & Sung, S. H. (1999). Beliefs about responsibility and improvement associated with success among Korean American immigrants. The Journal of Social Psychology, 13 (2), 221-228. *Peterson, C., Seligman, M. E. P., Yurko, K. H., Martin, L. R., & Friedman, H. S. (1998). Catastrophizing and untimely death. Psychological Science, 9, 49-52. *Farley, F., Cummings, N., Seligman, M. E. P., and Spielberger, C. D. (1998). APA Presidents Remember Hans Eysenck: Visionary Psychologist. The General Psychologist, 33, 36-44. *Satterfield, J. M., Monahan, J., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1997). Law school performance predicted by explanatory style. Behavioral Sciences and the Law, 15, 1-11. *Lee, Y. T., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1997). Are Americans more optimistic than Chinese? Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 23, 32-40. *Seligman, M. E. P., Howard, K., O'Mahoney, M., and Lambert, M. (1996). Aiming at the moving target: how much outpatient psychotherapy is enough? Behavioral Healthcare Tomorrow, June, 5(3), 44-53. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1996). Long-term psychotherapy is highly effective: the Consumer Reports Study. Harvard Mental Health Letter, July, 5-7. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1996). The pitfalls of managed care. Feedback: South Carolina Psychological Association, Fall, 9. *Schneider, F., Gur, R. E., Alavi, A., Seligman, M. E. P., Mozley, L., Smith, R. J., Mozley, P., & Gur, R. (1996). Cerebral blood flow changes in limbic regions induced by unsolvable anagram tasks. American Journal of Psychiatry, 153, 206-212. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1996). Science as an ally of practice. American Psychologist, 51, 1072-1079. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1996). A creditable beginning. American Psychologist, 51, 1086-1088. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1995). The effectiveness of psychotherapy: The Consumer Reports study. American Psychologist, 50, 965–974. Available World Wide Web: http://www.apa.org/journals/seligman.html *Seligman, M. E. P., Reivich, K., Jaycox, L., & Gillham, J. (1995). Building optimism. Parents, September, 108-114. *Gillham, J., Reivich, K., Jaycox, L., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1995) Prevention of depressive symptoms in school children: Two year follow up. Psychological Science, 6 (6), 343-351. *Haaga, D. A. F., Ahrens, A. H., Schulman, P., Seligman, M. E. P., DeRubeis, R. J., & Minarik, M. L. (1995). Metatraits and cognitive assessment: Application to attributional style and depressive symptoms. Cognitive Therapy and Research, 19, 121-142. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1994). Electronic clinical psychology. The Clinical Psychologist, 47, (2), 2-3. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1994). APA in crisis: Scientists alienated by election. The Clinical Psychologist, 47, (3), 2-3. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1994). Clinical psychology in APA: Three hopes for the new year. The Clinical Psychologist, 47, (4), 2-3. *Colligan, R., Offord, K., Malinchoc, M., Schulman, P., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1994). CAVEing the MMPI: Seligman's attributional model and the assessment of explanatory style. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 50, 71-95. *Jaycox, L., Reivich, K., Gillham, J., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1994). Prevention of depressive symptoms in school children. Behaviour Research and Therapy, 32, 801-816. *Satterfield, J. M., & Seligman, M. E. P., (1994). Military aggression and risk predicted by explanatory style. Psychological Science, 5, 77-82. *Steptoe, A., Reivich, K., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1993). Mozart's optimism: A study of explanatory style. The Psychologist, 69-71. *Schulman, P., Keith, D., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1993). Is optimism heritable? A study of twins. Behaviour Research and Therapy, 31, 569-574. *Sethi, S., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1993). Optimism and fundamentalism. Psychological Science, 4, 256-259. *Hollon, S. D., DeRubeis, R. J., & Seligman, H. E. P. (1992). Cognitive therapy and the prevention of depression. Applied and Preventive Psychology: Current Scientific Perspectives, 1, 89-96. *Nolen-Hoeksema, S., Girgus, J., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1992). Predictors and consequences of childhood depressive symptoms. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 101 (3), 405-422. *Nolen-Hoeksema, S., Seligman, M. E. P., & Girgus, J. (1991). Sex differences in depression and explanatory style in pre-adolescents. Journal of Youth and Adolescence, 20, 231-243. *Kamen-Siegel, L., Rodin, J., Seligman, M. E. P., & Dwyer, C. (1991). Explanatory style and cell-mediated immunity. Health Psychology, 10, 229-235. *Girgus, J. S., Nolen-Hoeksema, & Seligman, M. E. P. (1991). Sex differences in depression and explanatory style in children. Special Issue: The emergence of depressive symptoms during adolescence. Journal of Youth & Adolescence, 20(2), 233-245. *Oettingen, G., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1990). Pessimism and behavioral signs of depression in East versus West Berlin. European Journal of Social Psychology, 20, 207-220. *Seligman, M. E. P., Nolen-Hoeksema, S., Thornton, N., & Thornton, K. M. (1990). Explanatory style as a mechanism of disappointing athletic performance. Psychological Science, 1, 143-146. *Burns, M., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1989). Explanatory style across the life span: Evidence for stability over 52 years. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 56, 118-124. *Drake, R., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1989). Self-serving biases in causal attributions as a function of altered activation asymmetry. International Journal of Neuroscience, 45, 199-204. *Schulman, P., Castellon, C., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1989). Assessing explanatory style: The content analysis of verbatim explanations and the Attributional Style Questionnaire. Behaviour Research and Therapy, 27, 505-512. *Seligman, M. E. P., Castellon, C., Cacciola, J., Schulman, P., Luborsky, L., Ollove, M., & Downing, R. (1988). Explanatory style change during cognitive therapy for unipolar depression. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 97, 1-6. *Peterson, C., Seligman, M. E. P., & Vaillant, G. (1988). Pessimistic explanatory style as a risk factor for physical illness: A thirty-five year longitudinal study. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 55, 23-27. *Zullow, H., Oettingen, G., Peterson, C., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1988). Pessimistic explanatory style in the historical record: Caving LBJ, presidential candidates and East versus West Berlin. American Psychologist, 43, 673-682. *Seligman, M. E. P., Rappaport, J., & Gatz, M. Sept. (1987). The Boulder continuum and research oriented scientist practitioners. Psychological Monitor. *Peterson, C., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1987). Explanatory style and illness. Journal of Personality, 55, 237-265. *Schulman, P., Seligman, M. E. P., & Amsterdam, D. (1987). The attributional style questionnaire is not transparent. Behaviour Research and Therapy, 25, 391-395. *Seligman, M. E. P.,& Yellin, A. (1987). What is a dream? Behavior Research and Therapy, 25, 1-24. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1987). A reinterpretation of dreams. The Sciences, 27, 46-53. *Nolen-Hoeksema, S., Girgus, J., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1986). Learned helplessness in children: A longitudinal study of depression, achievement, and explanatory style. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 51, 435-442. *Seligman, M. E. P., & Schulman, P. (1986). Explanatory style as a predictor of productivity and quitting among life insurance agents. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 50, 832-838. *Peterson, C., Bettes, B. A., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1985). Depressive symptoms and unprompted causal attributions: Content analysis. Behaviour Research and Therapy, 23, 379-82. *Alloy, L. B., Peterson, C., Abramson, L. Y., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1984). Attributional style and the generality of learned helplessness. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 46, 681-687. *Peterson, C., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1984). Causal explanations as a risk factor for depression: Theory and evidence. Psychological Review, 91, 347-374. *Seligman, M. E. P., Kaslow, N. J., Alloy, L. B., Peterson, C., Tanenbaum, R. L., & Abramson, L. Y. (1984). Attributional style and depressive symptoms among children. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 93, 235-238. *Visintainer, M. A., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1983). The hope factor. American Health, 2, 58-61. *Smith, R., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1983). Black and lower class children are more susceptible to helplessness induced cognitive deficits following unsolvable problems. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology. *Kaslow, N. J., Tanenbaum, R. L., Abramson, L. Y., Peterson, C., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1983). Problem-solving deficits and depressive symptoms among children. Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology, 11, 497-502. *Peterson, C., Luborsky, L., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1983). Attributions and depressive mood shifts: A case study using the symptom-context method. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 92, 96-103. *Peterson, C., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1983). Learned helplessness and victimization. Journal of Social Issues, 2, 103-116. *Simkin, D. K., Lederer, J. P., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1983). Learned helplessness in groups. Behaviour Research and Therapy, 21, 613-622. *Volpicelli, J. R., Ulm, R. R., Altenor, A., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1983). Learned mastery in the rat. Learning and Motivation, 14, 204-222. *Metalsky, G. I., Abramson, L. Y., Seligman, M. E. P., Semmel, A., & Peterson, C. (1982). Attributional styles and life events in the classroom: Vulnerability and invulnerability to depressive mood reactions. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 43, 612-617. *Peterson, C., Semmel, A., von Baeyer, C., Abramson, L. T., Metalsky, G. I., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1982). The Attributional Style Questionnaire. Cognitive Therapy and Research, 6, 287-300. *Raps, C. S., Peterson, C., Jones, M., and Seligman, M. E. P. (1982). Patient behavior in hospitals: Helplessness, reactance, or both? Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 42, 1036-1041. *Raps, C. S., Peterson, C., Reinhard, K. E., Abramson, L. Y., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1982). Attributional style among depressed patients. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 91, 102-103. *Visintainer, M. A., Volpicelli, J. R., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1982). Tumor rejection in rats after inescapable or escapable shock. Science, 216, 437-439. *Peterson, C., Schwartz, S. M., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1981). Self-blame and depressive symptoms. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 2, 253-259. *Peterson, C., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1981). Helplessness and attributional style in depression: Parts I and II. Tidsskrift for Norsk Psykoilogforening, 18, 3-18, and 53- *Seligman, M. E. P., & Altenor, A. (1980). Coping behavior: Learned helplessness, physiological change, and learned inactivity. (Seligman-Weiss Debate) Behaviour Research and Therapy, 18, 459-512. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1979-1980). Harris on "Selective Misrepresentation." American Psychologist, 214-215. *Raps, C., Reinhard, K. E., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1980). Reversal of cognitive and affective deficits associated with depression and learned helplessness by mood elevation in patients. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 89, 342-349. *Binik, Y. M., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1979). Sudden swimming deaths. American Psychologist, 17, 197-206. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1979-1980). On the generality of the laws of learning: a "Citation Classic" in Current Contents. *Altenor, A., Volpicelli, J. R., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1979). Debilitated shock escape if produced by both short- and long-duration inescapable shock: Learned helplessness vs. learned inactivity. Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society, 14, 337-339. *Garber, J., Fencil-Morse, E., Rosellini, R. A., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1979). Inescapable shock as a weanling impairs adult discrimination learning. Behaviour Research and Therapy, 17, 197-206. *Seligman, M. E. P., Abramson, L. Y., Semmel, A., & von Baeyer, C. (1979). Depressive attributional style. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 88, 242-247. *Abramson, L. Y., Seligman, M. E. P., & Teasdale, I. (1978). Learned helplessness in humans: Critique and reformulation. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 87, 49-59. *Rosellini, R. A. and Seligman, M. E. P. (1978). Role of shock intensity in the learned helplessness paradigm. Animal Learning and Behavior, 6, 143-146. *Abramson, L. Y., Garber, J., Edwards, N., and Seligman, M. E. P. (1978). Expectancy changes in depression and schizophrenia. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 87, 165-179. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1978). Comment and integration. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 87, 165-179. *DaSilva, P., Rachman, S. J., and Seligman, M. E. P. (1977). Prepared phobias and obsessions: Therapeutic outcomes. Behaviour Research and Therapy, 15, 210-211. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1977). Comment on Rippere's Review. Behaviour Research and Therapy, 15, 210-211. *Miller, W. R. and Seligman, M. E. P. (1976). Learned helplessness, depression, and the perception of reinforcement. Behaviour Research and Therapy, 14, 7-17. *Meadow, S., Seligman, M. E. P., and Gelman, R. (1976). Language in the two-year old: Receptive and productive stages. Cognition, 4, 189-202. *Hannum, R. D., Rosellini, R. A., and Seligman, M. E. P. (1976). Retention of learned helplessness and immunization in the rat from weaning to adulthood. Developmental Psychology, 12, 449-454. *Klein, D. C., Fencil-Norse, E., and Seligman, M. E. P. (1976). Learned helplessness, depression, and the attribution of failure. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 33, 508-516. *Klein, D. C. and Seligman, M. E. P. (1976). Reversal of performance deficits and perceptual deficits in learned helplessness and depression. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 85, 11-26. *Maier, S. F. and Seligman, M. E. P. (1976). Learned helplessness: Theory and evidence. Journal of Experimental Psychology: General, 105, 3-46. *Rachman, S. J. and Seligman, M. E. P. (1976). Unprepared phobias: Be prepared. Behaviour Research and Therapy, 14, 333-338. *Rosellini, R. A., Binik, Y. M., and Seligman, M. E. P. (1976). Sudden death in the laboratory rat. Psychosomatic Medicine, 38, 55-58. *Rosellini, R. A. and Seligman, M. E. P. (1976). Failure to escape shock after repeated exposure to inescapable shock. Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society, 7, 251-*Hiroto, D. S. and Seligman, M. E. P. (1975). Generality of learned helplessness in man. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 31, 311-327. *Miller, W. R. and Seligman, M. E. P. (1975). Depression and learned helplessness in man. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 84, 228-238. *Miller, W. R., Seligman, M. E. P., and Kurlander, H. (1975). Learned helplessness, depression, and anxiety. Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease, 161, 347-357. *Mineka, S. and Seligman, M. E. P. (1975). Conditioned drinking as avoidance learning. Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology, 88, 69-80. *Rosellini, R. A. and Seligman, M. E. P. (1975). Frustration and learned helplessness. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes, 104, 149-157. *Seligman, M. E. P., & Beagley, G. (1975). Learned helplessness in the rat. Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology, 88, 534-541. *Seligman, M. E. P., Rosellini, R. A., & Kozak, M. J. (1975). Learned helplessness in the rat: Time course, immunization and reversibility. Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology, 88, 542-547. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1974). Submissive death: Giving up on life. Psychology Today, 7, 80-85. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1973). Looking ahead. In Psychology '73-'74. Guilford, CT: Duskin, 576-577. *Seligman, M. E. P. and Johnston, J. C. (1973). A cognitive theory of avoidance learning. In F.J. McGuigan and D.B. Lumsden (Eds.), Contemporary Approaches to Conditioning and Learning. Washington: Winston and Sons, 69-110. *Miller, W. R. and Seligman, M. E. P. (1973). Learned helplessness, depression and the perception of reinforcement. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 82, 62-73. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1973). Fall into helplessness. Psychology Today, 7, 43-48. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1973). Reply to Malone. Psychological Review, 80, 306. *A. Seligman, M. E. P., & Hager, J. (Eds.). (1972). Biological boundaries of learning. New York: Appleton-Century-Crofts. *Mineka, S., Seligman, M. E. P., Hetrick, M., and Zuelzer, K. (1972). Poisoning and conditioned drinking. Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology, 79, 377-384. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1972). Learned helplessness. Annual Review of Medicine, 23, 407-412. *Seligman, M. E. P. and Hager, J. L. (1972). Biological boundaries of learning. The sauce-bearnaise syndrome. Psychology Today, 6, 59-61, 84-87. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1971). Phobias and preparedness. Behavior Therapy, 2, 307-320. *Seligman, M. E. P., Mineka, S., and Fillit, H. (1971). Conditioned drinking produced by procaine, NaCl, and angiotensin. Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology, 77, 110-121. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1971). Introduction to modern behaviorism by H. Rachlin. Lucid molar behaviorism for the introductory student. Contemporary Psychology, 16, 571. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1970). On the generality of the laws of learning. Psychological Review, 77, 406-418242. *Seligman, M. E. P., Ives, C. E., Ames, H., and Mineka, S. (1970). Failure to extinguish conditioned drinking: Avoidance, preparedness or functional autonomy? Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology, 71, 411-419. *Seligman, M. E. P.and Meyer, B. (1970). Chronic fear and ulcers as a function of the unpredictability of safety. Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology, 73, 202-208. *Seligman, M. E. P.and Groves, D. (1970). Non-transient learned helplessness. Psychonomic Science, 19, 191-192. *Seligman, M. E. P., Bravman, S., and Radford, R. (1970). Drinking: Discriminative conditioning in the rat. Psychonomic Science, 20, 63-64. Seligman, M. E. P. (1969). For helplessness: Can we immunize the weak? Psychology Today, June, 42-45 Seligman, M. E. P. (1969). Control group and conditioning: A comment on operationalism. Psychological Review, 76, 484-491. *Seligman, M. E. P., Maier, S. F., and Geer, J. (1968). The alleviation of learned helplessness in dogs. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 73, 256-262. Reprinted in Mikulus, W. Psychology of Learning: Readings, Albion. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1968). Chronic fear produced by unpredictable electric shock. Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology, 66, 402-411. *Overmier, J. B., and Seligman, M. E. P. (1967). Effects of inescapable shock upon subsequent escape and avoidance learning. Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology, 63, 23-33. *Seligman, M. E. P., and Maier, S. F. (1967). Failure to escape traumatic shock. Journal of Experimental Psychology, 74, 1-9. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1966). Comment on McKeever and Forrin. Psychonomic Science, 5, 299. *Seligman, M. E. P. (1966). CS redundancy and secondary punishment. Journal of Experimental Psychology, 72, 246-250. *Seligman, M. E. P., and Campbell, B. A. (1965). Effect of intensity and duration of punishment on extinction of an avoidance response. Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology, 59, 295-97. DVDs Seligman has appeared in a DVD entitled: *Positive Psychology and Psychotherapy External links * "Eudaemonia, the Good Life: A Talk with Martin Seligman", an article wherein Seligman speaks extensively on the topic of eudaemonia, about which some consider him an expert * "The Positive Psychology Center", a website devoted to positive psychology. Martin Seligman is director of the Positive Psychology Center of the University of Pennsylvania. * Authentic Happiness, includes 18 free online questionnaires on various aspects of happiness. Seligman, Martin de:Martin Seligman nl:Martin Seligman